The Text
by DiggySimmonsWife2011
Summary: Percy gets into a car accindent,because of Luke?Read, it's Interesting!


I can't believe, I killed your Son….

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan and, I am not a cat, or a dog, or a mouse etc.., your get the point right.

A/N: Percy and Annabeth are 20 years old. Sorry, if you hate it.

Percy's POV:

I was driving home, on a dark and stormy day, in Manhattan. I had just, gotten off work, when my happy day turned. I was heading over to my, girlfriend Annabeth's Annabeth is the best thing, that's ever happened to 'd known each other for like 8 years, and we still kept in touch. I was heading over there because, it was her 28, and I wanted to surprise her. But little did, I know she's the 1 who surprised me in the end.

Annabeth's Pov

Percy was obviously coming over to see me today, it was my B-day and plus last night on the phone, he was dropping hints. Like…. "_I'll see you tomorrow" and "Hope you have an awesome day tomorrow". _He is horrible at surprises. But I love him, anyway. It was 3:13pm when I heard a knock, on my apartment door, I opened the door hoping, that it was Percy, boy was I wrong, it was Luke(A/N: Yes Luke, is EVIL and still ALIVE.), I was so, disappointed. He smiled at me coldly, then pushed past into, my apartment.

"Hello Annabeth, what a nice, place, "he hissed

"What do you want, Luke?" I shot back venomously

"Oh, Annabeth, really just behave." he said innocently, as he paced around, my living room then continued. "I came here, to wish, you a Happy Birthday, and I have a proposition for ya."

"Declined." I said confidently

"No, sweet Annabeth, my darling YOU don't have a choice. You see, I have people following Percy. And you see since Thalia joined the Hunt, 6 years ago I have recently taken interest in you….I've been watching you-"

I cut him off "You creeper!" I yelled, my roommate heard me and said wearily.

"Annabeth…. What's wrong…"

"Oh nothing Stacey, I just have a visitor." I spat out the last part, viciously. Stacey came out the room.

"Oh he's cute." She exclaimed

"Not bad, yourself." Luke replied.

Stupid mortal, Stacey is beautiful, as Aphrodite herself. She's movie star quality. Long flowing brown hair, and I perfectly chiseled body, with a perfect nose.(So fake.) It has to be, I mean she is a super model, what do you expect. Anyway she's obviously no help in this, situation.

"Will you please, excuse, me and Annabeth." Luke said bogusly .

"Sure your highness." Stacey said seductively .And with that Luke, took me to the back room.

"Look if you don't want Percy, to die, be my girlfriend and break up with in a text, right now." he said kind of fearfully.

"Luke….I can't I love him." I said as my voice cracking.

"Look, Annabeth, it's out my hands right now, he's coming over here right now, you've got 5 minutes to decide." he said matter factually.

"Okay Luke, but don't cross the line." I said, then I sent the message, I will regret for the rest of my life.

Percy's POV

I was, at the intersection, of Annabeth's apartment, it was a red light, and the road was, completey slippery, and even though I am the Son of the Sea God, that doesn't help with slipping on the road and getting, into a car accident.

It was a long, light so I decided to check my phone for messages.I know right how irresponsible, but you know it was, a red that 1 irresponsible decision, cost my life. I got a message from Annabeth started to feel happy inside, tell I read just to words:

_We're through_

I was heartbroken and frustrated. I pressed the gas, pedal and drove right into a blue and black Escalade. A woman in her twenties jumped out of her Escalade, and rushed over to me. I had a concussion, I could tell ,I was still holding my phone and there was a deep cut on my forehead, where blood, was dripping from.

"Okay hold on sir, I will call 911, right away." She said trying not to panic for my sake. It took them ten minutes to, arrive and they rushed me to the, E.R. That's when I blacked out.

Annabeth's Pov

Luke left, at 3: 30pm and gave me a kiss, he noticed, that my heart wasn't in it. And stopped, and told me, he'd see me tomorrow. Once he left, I got a call from Percy's Mom, telling me to meet her at the hospital and that, Percy was hurt, I heard her crying over the phone, the only thing I thought was that:

_The Text._

Annabeth, you hurt Percy, I can't believe you. That's the only thing, I thought as I drove, over to the hospital. When I got to the front desk, I was crying I managed to as for Percy Jackson, she told my room 17, and I walked into the dreading what, I thought I was going to see. I peered in to the room and saw, Poseidon confronting Sally in the corner. And Percy barely awake on the bed. He was talking.

"I am not dying, until I see Annabeth, one last time." he yelled

"I'm here." I said shyly. "Look Percy, Luke forced me to, break up with you, he said he would, kill you, if I didn't." I admitted, as I ran to the bed, and squeezed his hand.

"The text… didn't kill me…"he said. "I did…I made a, stupid choice to, read it….I killed myself."

"Percy, I love and I will never forget you-"I cried.

"I love you too-" He cleared his throat, "Annabeth, and I love you Mom and Dad." Percy's Mom looked up and said.

"It wasn't suppose to end like this Percy it wasn't." Then the monitor went flat. And crying filled the room. Percy Jackson has just left the Earth and my life, would never be the same ever. Ever.

**Did you hate it or like it, leave a review Please.**


End file.
